


Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Left Behind - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't wait for his last tournament. Akaashi wishes it'd never come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

"This is the last tournament! Can you believe it?”

Akaashi could believe it. He had been thinking about it since he woke up that morning. He had been thinking about it all during their morning warm-up. He had been thinking about it right before Bokuto fell into the seat next to him on the bus. He could believe it, even if he didn’t want to.

“Are you sad about that?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“Sad?” Bokuto repeated, cocking his head to the side and giving Akaashi a confused look. “Why would I be sad?”

Akaashi wasn’t looking at him, choosing instead to start out the window. “You won’t be playing for Fukurodani after this,” he said barely above a whisper. Bokuto didn’t respond right away, and he thought that maybe he hadn’t heard him.

He glanced over to see Bokuto shaking his head.

“Yeah I know. But I’m going to play at Uni in a few months. I even get to play with Kuroo now!” He beamed and laughed.

Akaashi’s fist tightened in his lap.

“I’ve wanted to be on Kuroo’s team for a while! I can’t get blocked by him if he’s on my side of the net. And I’ve heard that their team is really strong, so it’ll be cool to play with all of them!”

More laughing, and Akaashi’s chest was tight.

Maybe he was being selfish.

Maybe he didn’t mean as much to Bokuto as he thought he did.

But he had thought that just maybe Bokuto’s reaction to leaving wouldn’t be so…happy.

“You okay, Akaashi?”

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”

_I just thought I mattered more._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
